Brotherhood Contract
by xLoveless19
Summary: Naruto is looking for a sensei to teach him the way of the samurai. He encounters Kakashi who's well known for his formidable swordsmanship. Naruto begs Kakashi to take him as his apprentice and he accepts, but only if Naruto agrees to a contract...


**Alright, I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I just cant resist! I wanted to focus only on **_**Come on Closer**_** until it was finished before I started to write anything else but the temptation is just too much! Besides, it's only going to be a one-shot lol And after I finish **_**Come on Closer **_**I might consider continuing this if the fanfic ends in a place that could be expanded. **

**So do not worry **_**C.O.C **_**fans! I haven't forgotten about it and I'm not abandoning it, nor am I suffering writer's block. I was just smacked in the face with another inspiration ^-^ So please enjoy the one-shot and I hope that it'll get you fired up for the next chapter of **_**C.O.C**_** that will be coming soon! ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, his sexy ass would never leave my bedroom ;p **

~Brotherhood Contract~

War always left destruction and despair in it's path and stole the lives of many loved ones. Not only that, but it left young children behind to fend for themselves. Uzumaki Naruto was one of these children. His father, Minato Namikaze, was a very powerful samurai, and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a beautiful foreign maiden. The two of them fell in love with one another upon their first meeting and were shortly married to each other.

After their marriage, Minato stepped down from his samurai status and locked away his sword for good. He wanted to live a peaceful life with his wife for the rest of his days. When Kushina became pregnant, Minato was ecstatic and hoped that his wife would bear him a son, who he would raise and teach him the way of the samurai. When Kushina gave birth to their baby, Minato was proud that he was now the father of a healthy baby boy. Kushina was delighted that she was able to bestow upon her husband an heir to his family name.

The two of them named their son Naruto, and they loved and cherished their only child with all their hearts. Life for the small family was blissful, until a war broke out between the Feudal Lords. Naruto had only been two years old when his father was called upon by the land's Daimyo to again raise his sword and retrieve his samurai status to fight as his subordinate. Minato had at first refused until the Daimyo threatened to execute his wife and only son.

Dismayed, Minato left his wife and son to fight in the war, hoping that he would one day return to them. That day never came as he was killed in battle. When news of her husband's death reached Kushina, she grabbed Naruto and their few belongings and fled the area in fear. Since Minato was such a renowned samurai, his enemies would surely come to kill off his offspring.

Kushina was only able to get her son to another nearby village, and there she left Naruto with a blacksmith who had needed a son to pass down his artistry. She told the man that her son's name was Uzumaki Naruto and that she could no longer look after him in these times of war. The man gratefully took in the child and Kushina said her final goodbyes to her child.

With great feelings of sorrow, Kushina left her son. She knew that in order for him to survive through the war, he couldn't hold the Namikaze name over his head and she couldn't stay with him anymore. She was well known for her fiery red hair and she'd only endanger him.

Kushina left the town that very night and ran away as far as she could in the hopes to lead her husband's enemies away from her precious son. By dawn the men captured her. Kushina was tortured and raped as the men tried to get her to reveal the whereabouts of Minato's son, but she stayed strong. She never spoke, never screamed, and never cried during the onslaught. Angered by the woman's stubbornness, the men killed her.

The samurai moved on, deciding that the Namikaze brat would probably die either from illness or get killed during a village rampage. Little did they know, despite all odds, Naruto Uzumaki survived.

* * *

><p>Walking down a dirt road was a young boy with messy blonde hair and bright, mischievous blue eyes. He wore a tattered black and orange stripped kimono and carried with him a small bag filled with his few personal belongings that hanged off the end of a sturdy branch.<p>

A loud growl interrupted the tranquil silence of nature and the young boy stopped. He clutched his stomach and his face contorted into a slight grimace of pain. The boy plopped onto the ground and rummaged through his bag for something. After a couple minutes of searching the boy sat back with a disheartened sigh.

"Out of food."

Another angry growl ripped from his stomach and the boy whimpered softly. _'Why was I cursed with such a monstrous appetite? Kami must be laughing at my misfortune.' _

As the young boy sat in the middle of the dirt road in hunger, a delicious aroma reached his nose. His mouth immediately started to salivate and he got up to follow the mouthwatering scent. The wafting smells of cooking meat led him off the dirt path and into the forest. So wrapped up in allowing his sense of smell to lead him to food, he shut off all his other senses and tripped over a log and fell face first into the hard ground.

Groaning in pain the boy sat up while rubbing his face, trying to get rid of the dirt and grass smudges.

"What a clumsy boy you are."

Snapping his eyes open, the blonde whipped his head to the source of the voice. His eyes focused on a man sitting on a rock in front of a small fire a few feet away from him. This guy was weird looking, not only did he have grey hair, but half of his face was covered by a cloth!

"Hmmm, not only clumsy but a mute to top it all. That's not very becoming of you since you'll soon be entering your adolescence I assume."

Suddenly angered by the man, the boy shouted. "I am not a mute and I most certainly am not clumsy!"

"Not watching where you are going and falling on your face defines clumsiness," the man droned on. He held an air of indifference around him and he looked rather bored while he sized up the young boy.

"I-I didn't mean to! I couldn't help it, I was just following the smell of food and-" a loud growl penetrated the air once again and the boy flushed embarrassingly.

The man hummed in amusement, finally understanding the blonde's predicament. Still, hunger was no reason to go blundering around carelessly when the forest was filled with bandits and fierce predators.

The grey-haired man assessed the fidgeting boy for a couple minutes before he spoke up. "What's you name kid?"

The young boy looked up in slight confusion, before his brain finally registered what the man said. "O-Oh, I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hmm. Slow witted too. You don't have much going for ya do you." It was more of a statement rather than a question and it made the blonde bristle.

"Stop insulting me! I'll have you know that I'm actually very smart for my age! I've survived for so long on my own thanks to my own wits!"

Another growl emanated from Naruto's stomach, and the blonde again clutched it in pain. He was so hungry right now, it felt as if his stomach was digesting itself! And the smell of food wasn't helping him in the slightest.

The man hummed again while eyeing the crunched up blonde. "Not smart enough to keep yourself well fed though."

Before Naruto could retort the man got up from his seat. Suddenly feeling anxious, Naruto scooted back a bit, away from the approaching man. During his stomach's angry mutiny, Naruto had forgotten that this man was a stranger. For all he knew, he could be a bandit or some murderous criminal.

Without realizing it, Naruto had backed himself up against a tree and sat frozen as the man stopped less than a foot away and crouched before him. He held his breath as the man stared at him. Up close, Naruto noticed some things about the man that he hadn't before. For one, his left eye was closed and it had a scar running through it. He probably got that in the middle of a battle. And another, the man didn't look as old as he had thought with his grey hair. In fact he looked to be in his mid or late twenties.

"You're pretty thin. You probably don't eat much do you?"

A little surprised, Naruto opened his mouth to respond but couldn't find his voice, so he settled for shaking his head slowly. The man glanced over the blonde once more before he got up and walked back over to his seat.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Come over here and eat."

Shocked, Naruto sat frozen in place. Was this for real? It was almost too good to be true! Even though it was a stranger offering him food, Naruto didn't care. Food was food and he hardly got enough of it for himself.

"Do you really mean it?"

The man glanced back over at the blonde as he rotated the skewed fish over the fire. "I wouldn't of offered if I didn't."

That was enough of an approval for Naruto as he gladly scrambled over to the fire and roasting fish. It was just about done and Naruto hungrily eyed the biggest fish. Noticing this, the man sighed. He supposed since he had decided to feed the kid, he could also give him the biggest fish. Naruto was small and probably needed the nutrients.

Once the fish was done Kakashi handed the biggest one to Naruto, who happily took it and immediately devoured it. As Naruto took another fish the man spoke up.

"So Naruto, are you traveling alone?"

Too busy with chewing his mouth-full of fish Naruto just nodded.

"Aa, aren't you a bit young to be traveling on your own without a parent or guardian?"

Naruto swallowed his food and spoke, "I don't know. I've been on my own for about four years now."

The man's eyes widened. How in the world did the child survive all these years during the war? "What happened to your parents?"

Naruto looked up in thought. "I don't really remember, but my guardian told me that they died when I was very young. He said that my father was a samurai and died an honorable death and my mother died of illness. I was too young to remember them much."

"And what of your guardian?" The grey-haired man took another fish and ripped into it.

"He was killed. He was a blacksmith and forged magnificent swords for samurai, but one day he broke his arm. A band of swordsman came to our house not too soon after and demanded that he make them all new swords for little pay. Of course he couldn't but the men were unreasonable and killed him for his 'insolence'. They then turned to me and ordered me to make them the swords and said that they'd be back by the end of the month and if they weren't ready they'd kill me as well."

Naruto paused as he remembered his foster father. He was a very kind hearted man and had tried to teach Naruto how to forge perfect swords but the blonde wasn't any good at it. He always messed up and caused a lot of problems for him, but the man cared for Naruto as if he was his real son.

"That's very tragic. What did you do?" A slight glimmer of sympathy passed through the man's eye. Life was very hard and dangerous nowadays and children probably experienced the worst of it. With slaughtered parents or guardians and then being taken in as slaves or killed for any other reasons, it was difficult to simply live.

"I ran away. I'm horrible at forging swords so those men would of killed me anyway if I had stayed and attempted to make them. Ever since then I've wandered from place to place, trying to learn how to wield a sword and find a sensei to teach me how to be a warrior."

The man tilted his head in curiosity. "Oh? You want to be a samurai?"

Naruto nodded vigorously and the man's eye hardened. "And why is that? To seek vengeance upon those men who killed your guardian?"

The blonde flinched but shook his head. "No that's not it. I do still harbor a hatred towards those men but I do not wish to seek revenge. I want to learn in order to protect myself and people who are too weak to defend themselves. Not only that, but since my father was a samurai, I want to follow in his footsteps as well! And when I become a great and powerful warrior, I want to wield one of the swords my guardian had crafted!"

As Naruto spoke, the man could tell the boy was pure hearted. It was rare to find such radiance and innocence within people, but he figured only a child could possess it.

"That's a very honorable goal you have there, but a very difficult one too. The path of the samurai is long, harsh, and dangerous. Are you sure you really want to become one?"

An enthusiastic smile spread across the blonde's face as he answered. "Yes! I've always dreamed of finding a master to teach me the way of the samurai and becoming strong. If my father were still alive, I know he would of taught me and-"

Naruto stopped short when he heard a deep chuckle. He titled his head towards the man and saw that he was staring at Naruto in amusement. Irritation flashed through Naruto's eyes.

"What are you laughing at? You shouldn't mock my dream since you're just some lowly traveler yourself!"

The man's face turned serious. "I'm not just any ordinary traveler kid."

Naruto scoffed. "Oh really then. Then who or what are you?"

The man's eye drooped a bit in boredom. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake Kakashi…" As Naruto said the name his eyes widened. "Y-You're the famous samurai known as the White Fang!" Naruto jumped up in excitement.

"This is amazing! I never thought that I'd run into such a renowned and powerful samurai! You have to take me on as your apprentice!"

"No." Kakashi never took on a novice before and never really planned to. His skills were dangerous and to be honest, he wasn't all that keen on passing down his knowledge.

"What! Why not?" Naruto glared at the man. He had been searching so long for a suitable mentor that would teach him how to fight and handle a sword. He had encountered numerous samurai along his journey but none of them were worthy enough. They were either arrogant and full of themselves or gave off a malevolent aura that surrounded them. Naruto wanted an honorable teacher and role model, so he wouldn't be deceived into doing evil deeds or turn out as a wannabe warrior.

"I'm sorry kid but I'm not up to teaching you or anyone else anything. Find another tutor." Kakashi put out the fire with a small bucket of water and stood up.

"Wait!" Naruto ran in front of the man before he could leave and fell to his hands and knees. "Please, I beg you. I'm serious about becoming a warrior. I'll do anything you want! I have to do this!"

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the boy groveling at his feet. He did show a lot of potential just in his determined nature but that wasn't enough. Plus, there was something else Kakashi did not understand. "You have another reason don't you?"

Naruto's eyes misted over and didn't raise his head. He bowed his head even lower till it touched the ground. "I made a promise. A promise to be the best samurai that ever lived. Not just to be powerful, but to be kind and to protect the weak."

"And who did you make this promise to?"

Naruto bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut to stop the tears from escaping. "Iruka. My guardian. When life was easier for the two of us and Iruka realized I could never be a blacksmith, he told me to be the next best thing. To be a samurai like my father and to be the best throughout the land. And I promised him that some day I would."

Naruto quickly wiped his eyes with the end of his sleeve to get rid of the tears threatening to fall. He missed Iruka terribly even now.

While trying to regain his composure Naruto didn't see the surprise evident in Kakashi's eye. _'His guardian was Iruka? That's unbelievable!' _Iruka had been one of the greatest blacksmith's that the Daimyo had at his disposal. A couple decades ago, Iruka had disappeared from the palace and was never found. Kakashi had presumed that the man was dead, but to think that he had been alive all these years and was raising a child? Things were getting interesting.

"So you want to fulfill your promise to your deceased guardian?"

Naruto only nodded dejectedly. Kakashi rethought his options. Maybe this could turn out into some promising results.

"That is very noble of you. You do show potential to be a great warrior." Kakashi closed his eye and nodded to himself. "How old are you?"

"Eleven," came the sullen replied.

"I see. Well then Naruto, I'll take you on as my apprentice."

Naruto whipped his head up to stare disbelievingly at the grey-haired man. Was he serious? He truly meant it?

"R-Really? You really will?"

Kakashi nodded his head and Naruto leaped up and shouted with joy. Kakashi gave an eye smile at the energetic boy and waved his hand to try and catch the boy's attention and calm him down.

"But only on one condition."

Naruto stopped and looked up at Kakashi in confusion. "What condition?"

Kakashi looked down at the boy's confused face. This condition wasn't really necessary but after really observing the boy now, Kakashi's mind started to toss some ideas around.

"It's a mandatory condition between a master and his student. It's called the Brotherhood contract."

Naruto tilted his head in puzzlement, but his eyes shined with wonder. "I've never heard of that before. What is it?"

Kakashi smiled again at Naruto. The boy was too innocent and naïve for his own good. "Never heard of it? Every well known samurai has had one with their former masters."

"Really? What is it? What is it?" Naruto beamed with excitement.

"It's a strong bond that is made between a mentor and their subordinate. We would be loyal to one another until death, and aid each other until death sets us apart. So you must never betray me, and I'd never betray you. In addition, while I train you, you'll have to give something back to me in return."

Naruto nodded exuberantly. This whole contract defined everything that he had wanted whilst training under an experienced and trusting master. "Yes! Yes, I accept the contract! This is wonderful, I'm so excited! When will you start teaching me the way of the samurai?"

Kakashi scratched his head in wonderment. This brat completely disregarded the payment of the agreement. While Kakashi did twist it a little, he figured it would still work out in the end. It was a bit dishonorable of him to trick his newfound apprentice into the contract but the boy would learn soon enough one of the main details of it.

"We'll start tomorrow at the break of dawn, but first we need to find a safer campsite. This forest is crawling with thieves and rogues and I don't feel like stumbling upon any of them."

With that said Kakashi walked off, deeper into the forest as his new student followed him at his heels.

* * *

><p>Naruto collapsed in exhaustion onto the cold, hard ground and gasped for breath. Kakashi was very stern, and a slave driver when he wanted to be. Half the time he was laid back and lazy and would just make Naruto do drills with his bokken*. It was infuriating but Naruto promised to do every Kakashi told him to do. He still complained, but he did what he was told. Lately he had been trying to keep a tight lip on his complaints because if he whined then Kakashi would work Naruto till he passed out in exhaustion. Kind of like how he was about to right now.<p>

Again, Kakashi didn't _feel_ like sparring against Naruto to test the skills he had been working on and told him to just review his stances. Naruto had pointed his bokken at the man in annoyance and told him to pick up his sword and fight! He was stupid to think he could even land a hit on his sensei and had ended up flat on his back, slightly dazed. He never saw Kakashi move or flip him over. Hot and irritated, Naruto picked up his bokken to _again_ go through all his stances. Once Naruto had finished Kakashi told him to do it again, stating that his feet were not in position half the time and he was sloppy.

This torture continued all day until dusk and Naruto couldn't find the energy to even twitch his finger. He groaned and tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position, but found that he couldn't even do that. So he laid there and gazed up at the stars that were just starting to peek out over the darkening sky. While he tried to regain some energy, Naruto thought back over the month he had spent with Kakashi.

The time he had been spending with Kakashi was both exhilarating and exhausting. The training Kakashi loaded onto Naruto was hard and strenuous and at the end of everyday the blonde was completely worn out. But it was all worth it. Naruto hadn't been so happy and satisfied in ages. Step by step, he was getting closer to his dream and he couldn't of been more grateful to Kakashi.

Although, as amazing as Kakashi was, Naruto found the man to be very strange and puzzling sometimes. And to make things even more confusing Naruto would swear that, on a few occasions, he had caught Kakashi staring at him with a weird look in his eye. The moment Naruto realized he was being watched and turn around, Kakashi would be looking elsewhere.

Not only that, but sometimes Kakashi would be up in Naruto's personal space for longer than needed while they sparred and when Naruto lost, Kakashi would always pin him to the ground and that weird look would again flash through his eye. It unnerved the blonde and once he had confronted him about this…well whatever this was. He just acted strange and Naruto didn't know why, but when he asked the samurai, Kakashi would just brush him off and tell him to get back to work. The man was an enigma.

Just as Naruto was allowing the welcoming hands of sleep overtake him, he felt a foot jab into his side and roll him over till his face smacked into the grass. Sputtering, Naruto shakily pushed himself up and glared up at the person who did that to him. And sure enough, it was Kakashi, and the man looked as apathetic as ever while he stared at Naruto.

"Letting your guard down is a sure way for you to get killed if you were out on your own in this opened area."

Naruto sat back and leaned on his hands as he eyed Kakashi with a look of displeasure. "Well maybe I wouldn't have if someone didn't leave me out here all alone and train me till I was too tired to defend myself!"

"If a certain student didn't complain all the time then he wouldn't be in the predicament he's in now."

Naruto jumped onto his feet in a fit of rage and shouted. "I only complain because you're not really involving yourself with my training! All you do is tell or show me how to do stuff and then ignore me! I want you to fight me, I'm better at learning through hands on experience sensei!"

Kakashi hummed as he scrutinized the blonde. "You want me to get involved?"

Naruto was about to snap back at him when he saw that look in Kakashi's eye again. A shiver ran up his spine and he felt the hair on his neck stand on end. What was his problem? It was just Kakashi, but whenever he looked at him like that, he felt weird.

"Well?"

Naruto had spaced out a bit and didn't notice that Kakashi had moved in closer to him. He was now only a foot away from the blonde as his eye stared him down. Naruto gulped and took a quick step back, needing to put space in between them.

"Y-Yeah. I want you t-to get more involved when training me." Naruto hated it when he stuttered. It showed a sign of weakness and he was _not_ weak! He especially detested himself when he showed such weakness in front of his sensei.

Kakashi took a step forward and leaned down till his covered face was hovering just above the blonde's. Naruto had to crane his back in order to fully look up at the grey haired samurai towering over him.

"I can arrange that, but be warned. I won't hold back." Kakashi straightened his back and started to walked away. "Be up bright and early tomorrow and meet me here at sunrise. If you're late I'll make sure that you won't be able to stand or walk straight for a week."

The young blonde stood by himself in bewilderment as he watched his sensei walk back to their campsite. A feeling of dread crept up his spine and he shuddered. Why did he feel like he had just awakened an uncontrollable beast within Kakashi?

'_I have a bad feeling about this…' _

* * *

><p>The sunrise came much too quickly for Naruto's likening. He grumbled as he sat up and yawned. He surveyed the camp and noticed that Kakashi wasn't there. Naruto shrugged and laid back down. Sometimes the man wasn't there in the morning and would be gone for hours on end, so Naruto would occasionally take the opportunity to sleep an extra hour, then start on his morning exercise. By the time he was done and would start to make a fire for breakfast, the samurai would appear.<p>

Naruto slipped into a light dose and just as he was getting comfortable enough to return to his blissful sleep his eyes snapped open. Naruto flung his wool blanket off of him and scrambled to his feet.

'_Oh shit! Sensei said to meet him at sunrise! I'm going to be late! He's going to kill me!' _

As Naruto threw stuff everywhere looking for his training hakama and haori, he slightly slowed his movements. Why was he in such a hurry? Kakashi was always late so Naruto didn't need to worry. Naruto pulled on his clothes and picked up his bokken.

He started walking towards the open field where he usually trained and with every step, he felt more and more paranoid.

'_What if he actually showed up on time? What if he's there right now?' _

Slightly panicking, Naruto broke off into a run towards the field. When he burst through the trees he quickly scanned the area, looking for his sensei. He didn't see that grey-mop of hair and he gave a sigh of relief.

"You're late."

"Gah!" Naruto jumped and whirled around and came face to face with his sensei. Kakashi had leaned down till his head was right behind Naruto's so when he spoke, it would startle him. And goddamit Naruto hated it when the man sneaked up on him!

"Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack, and that can't be good for someone as young as me!"

Kakashi only eye smiled at his blonde student. "Well it was your own fault for not keeping your guard up. You should of sensed my presence."

Naruto stammered, not knowing what to say. Kakashi was right though, he should of at least noticed his presence before the man was able to say anything when he was that close to him.

"Also, you disobeyed me."

Naruto's head snapped up in confusion. "What? I didn't-oh…"

Naruto hunched his shoulders together and looked down at his feet feeling guilty. He was also scared that he had been caught.

"Uh…I'm sorry Kaka-sensei." Naruto used his little nickname for Kakashi in the hopes that the man would overlook this. Unfortunately, acting cute didn't work. Even when he lifted his head a little to use his puppy dog eyes had failed.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. A true warrior is always punctual when their superior gives them a date and time to meet. Even showing up earlier than needed is a sign of a well-mannered and considerate man. You failed to prove that."

Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. Kakashi wasn't being fair at all! He was always late! "Sensei you're not being fair! You always tell me to arrive at our training grounds at a certain time but you're always late!"

Kakashi glared down at Naruto. "That isn't the point. When I give you an order I expect you to follow through with it no matter what. In addition, I arrive late half the time to teach you patience. It is a vital ability a warrior must possess."

Naruto's anger dissipated as Kakashi reprimanded him. Again Kakashi was right. He was so screwed now. His punishments were always taxing and horrible when he just complained about something or other. He didn't know what Kakashi would throw at him for defying him.

"Alright then. Pick up your bokken and we'll get started." Kakashi walked past Naruto to get into position.

Naruto turned around and gawked. "Aren't you going to punish me?"

Kakashi looked up at Naruto and eye smiled. "Oh, I will. Just not now. If I gave you your punishment now, you wouldn't be able to train for a few days."

Naruto's eyes went impossibly wide and he felt himself start to sweat. The little hope that had bloomed when he thought that Kakashi had spared him was suddenly crushed. Whatever this punishment was, Naruto could already feel his body aching at the thought of it.

"Hurry up, we've wasted enough time."

Naruto quickly walked over to Kakashi and stopped a few feet away from him and held his bokken out. The older man was in strict mode and Naruto was on alert. When Kakashi was like this, he was extra harsh on him.

"Shift your feet a few more inches apart and lower your arms slightly. You're lifting the bokken a bit too high."

Naruto listened to Kakashi's instructions and fixed his stance. He looked back up at Kakashi waiting for approval but was instead knocked down. His bokken went flying out of his hands and Naruto looked up at Kakashi in surprise then glared.

"What was that for? I wasn't ready!"

"Yes you were. You fixed your stance and were prepared for action. With your arms lowered a bit, you would have easily been able to block my attack by shifting it to the side, taking the blow and stepping back, then using the force to shove back. But your reaction time was too slow."

Naruto huffed and got up then went to pick up his bokken. He walked back over to Kakashi and got into his stance again, correctly this time. "Do it again."

Immediately Kakashi charged towards Naruto and lifted his sword high into the air and swiped down. Naruto leaped to the side and dashed forward, holding his bokken straight and tried to impale Kakashi in the side but the man used the blunt end of his sword to knock him aside. Trying to regain his balance, Naruto stumbled a few steps back but was shocked to see Kakashi suddenly vanished.

He gripped the handle of his wooden sword tightly and darted his eyes around frantically, but didn't see his sensei anywhere. A sudden sharp pain exploded on his side and he went flying to the left and crashed into the ground harshly. The painful landing knocked the air out of his lungs and he gasped and coughed for a few minutes.

"H-How, *cough* did you do that? *cough*"

Kakashi stood over his gasping student and stared down at him slightly bored. "Do what?"

Naruto picked himself up once his breathing even out and looked up at Kakashi. "I don't, that move! You were so fast and I didn't even see you get behind me!"

"Aa, that wasn't any special technique. I just have lightening speed."

"That's amazing! How can I gain that kind of speed? I want to be super fast too!"

Kakashi whacked Naruto on the side of his head with his wooden sword. A loud yelp ripped through Naruto's lips as the blonde rubbed his head in pain. He looked up at Kakashi with teary eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you need to focus on one thing at a time. Once you master one thing, you can move onto the next."

Naruto pouted and rubbed the bump on his head that was beginning to form. He went to pick up his bokken while grumbling something along the lines of 'you didn't have to hit me…jerk'.

Once again, Naruto resumed his stance and Kakashi attacked him again. Naruto was determined to land at least one hit on the older man and to learn how to block and avoid most of his sensei's strikes. As the day dragged on, Naruto slowly got better and got used to Kakashi's surprise attacks. Although he now could somewhat sense Kakashi coming up behind him, he was still too slow to react and defend himself.

* * *

><p>It was nearing late evening now and Naruto was laying flat on his back out of breath. Kakashi hadn't been kidding when he said he wouldn't hold back, he ran Naruto right into the ground countless times and the blonde now had quite a few bruises over his arms, and back and some cuts here and there. For a dull wooden sword, Kakashi was still able to slice through Naruto's clothes. He wondered how that was even possible, though he shouldn't be surprised. Kakashi was one of the strongest samurai alive, so a kid like him could never stand up against him. Despite all his efforts, Naruto didn't land a single hit on the man. It even looked like Kakashi hadn't broken a sweat either.<p>

"Come on, get up. We'll end training for today." Kakashi grabbed his and Naruto's bokken and rested it on his shoulder and walked towards their campsite. Naruto sighed heavily and pushed himself up. He wobbled a bit as he stood, but gained his balance quickly. He slowly trudged after Kakashi and a couple of times staggered over his own feet. He was so exhausted right now, he felt like dropping himself to the ground and sleeping right there in the middle of the forest. He didn't care right now, he just wanted rest.

What seemed to take ages, Naruto finally made it back and flopped down on his wool blanket, too tired to take off his clothes and get into his sleeping yukata. He nuzzled his face into the soft fabric and sighed in contentment. Just as he was about to drift off into a blissful sleep, a small rock came flying in his direction and hit him right in the back of his head.

"Ah!" Naruto rolled over and clutched at his poor head. It just continued to get beaten up today and Naruto felt another bump forming. He sat up. "Kaka-sensei! Why'd you do that?"

The older man was sitting opposite of Naruto and was tossing another rock around in his hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

Confusion spread out through Naruto's face as he replied, "I was going to sleep…"

Another rock was thrown and hit Naruto squarely in the forehead and he fell backwards. The blonde's legs kicked up into the air as he clutched his forehead and whined. "What did I do? I'm just exhausted!"

"Have you forgotten?" Kakashi casually picked up another small rock near his feet. Naruto noticed this and held his hands up over his head, trying to defend himself from anymore flying rocks.

"Forgotten what?"

Kakashi sighed, exasperated. He pinched the bridge of his nose in slight irritation. He looked back over at his stupid apprentice. "Your punishment."

The blonde went rigid. He had completely forgotten! His shoulders sagged in dismay and he looked at his master pleadingly. "Right now? Can't you do it tomorrow or something? Or let me rest for at least an hour?"

Kakashi shook his head. "If I allowed you to rest then I'd be a lenient teacher and leniency will let the student think he can get away with anything in life or put off the inedible. Also, your exhaustion is to make sure you don't fight back or resist me while I punish you."

Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi stood up. He back pedaled but his hand slipped and he fell backwards. Pushing himself up again he gasped when Kakashi was already towering over him, his hard eye fixated on the blonde beneath him.

"Don't try to get away. You must face your punishment like a true warrior. Man up."

Naruto bit his bottom lip as Kakashi crouched down before him. "Are you going to obey me and do what you're told or do you want to do this the hard way?"

Naruto shook his head. "Gomen nasai shishou. I'll listen."

"Good." Suddenly Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his ankle and dragged him back till he was in the campfires light. Naruto pushed himself up and sat indian style once Kakashi let go of his ankle.

"Alright, now take your haori off."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. Take off your haori, now."

Hearing the hard tone in Kakashi voice, Naruto immediately obeyed even though he was confused. He lifted his haori over his head and then laid it down next to him. He looked back up at his sensei, awaiting his punishment. He was expecting to get whipped in the back a few times with a branch, but was surprised when his master then told him to take off his hakama. He obeyed.

Feeling a bit self-conscious at his state of undress, Naruto peeked up at his sensei again and sucked in his breath sharply. Kakashi had that weird look in his eye again. Naruto brought his legs up, trying to cover his half naked body from the man before him.

Kakashi's eye trained on every movement the blonde made and smirked inwardly. Naruto was so naïve, he wasn't aware of what this situation was leading to.

"Naruto?"

The young blonde looked up at Kakashi with wary eyes. Kakashi only eye-smiled, as if to ease some of the blonde's tensions away.

"Do you remember that contract we made a month ago?"

Naruto perked up and nodded his head. Kakashi continued, "Well I mentioned that it was a bond formed between master and student. It's an unbreakable bond, and it can come in many different forms."

Naruto tilted his head cutely in confusion. "What kind of forms?"

Kakashi gestured the boy to come a bit closer and after a bit of hesitation, Naruto did. He scooted over till he was sitting directly in front of Kakashi, their knees almost touching.

"The bond can be in the form of friendship, friendly rivalry, as family…or as lovers."

Naruto frowned. "What does that mean?"

Kakashi reached towards Naruto, gripped his arm, and yanked him forward into his lap. Naruto gasped as his face smacked right into the older man's chest. He brought his hands up to push himself off, but Kakashi wound his arm around his waist, trapping him against himself.

"It means that we're all of those things. And as lovers, we express it physically. I am the nenja, while you are the wakashu." Naruto squirmed in the man's lap, not entirely understanding what he was saying. Kakashi's arm tightened it's hold till Naruto could no longer move. He felt uncomfortable, he was sitting on something hard.

"Sensei, could you remove your katana from your obi? I'm sitting on the hilt."

The older man chuckled darkly. "My sword is over there." Kakashi inclined his head in the direction to where his sword lay.

Naruto looked over at the sword then back up at Kakashi in confusion. "T-Then what is…"

Naruto's words died on his lips as Kakashi shifted his hips. The hard thing Naruto was sitting on felt hot and was pressing into his inner thigh now. The blonde moved his hand down to try and grab it, to move it out of the way. When his hand reached it, he tried to wrap his fingers around it but couldn't, it was too thick. Naruto's head snapped up when he heard a moan escape from his master's lips. Curious, he squeezed the object in his hand and Kakashi's head tilted back as another breathy moan came out.

"Kaka-sensei…are you alright?"

Kakashi turned his head to leer at the blonde. "I'm more than fine."

Before Naruto could open his mouth to say something he was slammed back and pinned to the ground. He gasped and looked up at Kakashi. The man hovered over the blonde and stared down at him with hooded eyes. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw both of Kakashi's eyes staring at him intently. All this time Naruto had thought that the samurai had lost his left eye in a battle, but it was there….and it was red.

Kakashi's hand slowly trailed up the blonde's thigh until it brushed over the boy's fundoshi*. His fingers grasped it and started to pull them down until Naruto's hand grabbed his wrist.

"What are y-you doing?"

"Pulling this last bit of clothing off." Kakashi tugged at the material again but Naruto's hand tightened it's grip.

"You can't!"

Kakashi sighed and let go. Naruto relaxed a bit until Kakashi sat back on his heels and untied his obi. With the belt taken off, his haori slid off his shoulders and pooled around his waist. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Kakashi's well sculpted chest. While distracted, Kakashi grabbed both of Naruto's wrists, bound them together and then tied them above his head on the log they usually sat on. Naruto struggled and yanked his hands in every direction but couldn't free them.

Watching the blonde twisting and turning beneath him, trying to break free, somehow made more heat pool into his groin. His eyes drooped half mast as he gazed lustfully at his student. He looked Naruto up and down, memorizing all the dips and curves on his small lithe body. Over the course of the month, Naruto had gained some muscles and it was starting to define his chest. Kakashi's mouth started to salivate at the thought of running his tongue along that hot, golden skin. Unconsciously, Kakashi lifted his hand up and pulled the cloth covering the lower half of his face down.

Naruto paused in his struggles as he watched Kakashi remove the cloth that covered the lower half of his face. He had never seen Kakashi's whole face before. On a few occasions, he had tried to see what was under the cloth but Kakashi would always hit him in the head and make him train throughout the night, no matter how exhausted he was. He always wondered what his face would look like, so actually seeing it now stunned him. And the look that was now fully apparent on the older man's face made a syrupy heat spread throughout the blonde's lower regions.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei…" Naruto was panting now. He felt his body heating up at an alarming rate and didn't know what was happening to him. His fundoshi was feeling tight on him now.

Kakashi licked his lips, then smirked. He was pleased to see that Naruto was still a virgin. Usually, boys his age got raped, sometimes even when they were younger, but Naruto was one of the few to remain untouched, he was still pure. An animalistic urge suddenly shot through Kakashi as he watched the boy pant and squirm under him. He wanted to ravage the boy and steal that innocence from him. It had been so long since he laid with a virgin.

With a predatory gleam in his eyes, Kakashi hooked the edge of Naruto's fundoshi with his fingers, and yanked the fabric down. His semi-erection sprung free and Naruto sucked in a breath as the chilly night air hit his aching member. Naruto flushed in embarressment as Kakashi stared down at his naked nether regions and tried to close his legs together. The older man stopped him, and pulled his legs father apart. He palmed Naruto's member with his large, rough hand and sparks shot through Naruto's system.

Watching the boy take in shallow breathes and clutch his hands on the obi that restrained him excited Kakashi. He continued to toy with Naruto's cock until it was fully erect. He leaned down and latched his mouth onto the crook of the blonde's neck and sucked harshly, drawing a long moan from the small boy. He licked and nipped at the tender flesh until it turned into an angry red mark. Pleased with it, Kakashi trailed his mouth and tongue lower until he came to the blonde's nipples. He took one in his mouth and bit down on it harshly. Naruto flinched with pain and started to twist and turn, trying to get out of the samurai's grasp.

Kakashi stopped rubbing Naruto's member and used his hand to hold the blonde in place. Naruto whined at the lost heat on his groin that Kakashi's hand had provided and because he was being held still. With the blonde subdued, Kakashi moved his mouth to the other neglected nipple. He sucked, bit, and twirled his tongue around it, enjoying the soft mewls coming from the boy.

He released the abused nub and traveled lower till he reached Naruto's navel. Kakashi dipped his tongue into the small crevice of Naruto's belly button and smirked when the blonde jumped and gasped. Looks like Kakashi had found a sensitive area. The samurai thrust his tongue in and out of Naruto's navel a few times, causing the blonde's body to twitch every so often. He wished he could move, as good as Kakashi's tongue felt on him, it was torturous!

After a couple minutes of teasing the boy, Kakashi moved lower till his face reached Naruto's erect member. Already, precum was leaking from the tip and it dripped down his shaft. Before the droplets of cum could reach the base and disappear among the blonde's pubic hair, Kakashi's tongue darted out and licked all the way up to the tip.

Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy and let out a loud moan. He could feel his body shaking from being restrained and from the ministrations his sensei was doing. Suddenly, Kakashi took Naruto's member into his mouth entirely and the blonde arched his back and tried to thrust his hips up, but Kakashi held them down. He moved slowly up and down on Naruto's member and locked his gaze on the blonde's face, taking in every expression he made. He sucked hard and watched as Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream. Kakashi continued to deep throat Naruto until he felt the young boy stiffen and cry out into the night air as he came.

When Kakashi released the softening cock from his mouth, Naruto went limp and panted shallowly. He had never experienced such pleasure in his life. It was mind blowing and the sudden release of tension in his abdomen was utter bliss. He could of sworn his vision went white as he came into his teachers mouth. A part of him felt ashamed for actually releasing himself into the mouth of his master but another part of him was too satisfied and content to care.

Naruto had kept his eyes closed as he tried to calm his raging heart beat and gasp for air desperately. As he was starting to come back from his all time high, he felt something prod at his lips. He opened his sapphire eyes to see Kakashi was trying to nudge Naruto's mouth open with his index and middle finger.

"Suck." Kakashi commanded.

Complying but not really understanding, Naruto opened his mouth and took the fingers in. He sucked and twirled his fingers around the salty digits and even nibbled on the tips of them. Almost too soon, Kakashi withdrew his fingers from Naruto's mouth and the blonde looked up at him in confusion. Kakashi settled himself down next to Naruto and placed his wet fingers at Naruto's entrance.

Naruto started to squirm again when he felt Kakashi's fingers playing with his small entrance. Kakashi lifted up his other arm and again, held Naruto in place as he pushed one finger in. Naruto grit his teeth, it was an uncomfortable feeling to have something push in like that, but as Kakashi twisted and turned his finger around in there, Naruto soon got used to the sensation.

Once the boy relaxed, Kakashi added in a second finger and this time Naruto grunted in pain. He could feel the blonde's muscles stiffen and clench around his fingers and Kakashi inwardly groaned. It was so tight and hot and the thought of burying himself within this constricting and unbearable heat made Kakashi's cock twitch in anticipation. He added in a third finger and pushed in deeply as Naruto gasped in slight pain. Kakashi slowed down slightly, he didn't want to hurt the blonde too much because it was his first time.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. He was fine when one finger was in, but three was pushing it. Every so often he'd grimace in pain as Kakashi would scissor his fingers inside him. As he pushed in deeper, Naruto tried to push them out, but Kakashi continue to force his way deeper inside. The blonde was getting ready to kick and push himself away when a sudden burst of pleasure shot up his spine and throughout his body. He cried out and, almost instantly, his muscles relaxed, allowing Kakashi's fingers to push in even deeper without the resistance.

Smirking darkly, Kakashi continued his assault on Naruto's sweet spot until the poor boy was a blubbering mess. The blonde's soft moans, and sharp cries of pleasure excited Kakashi even further and, unable to hold back, he pulled his fingers out as Naruto mewled in protest. Kakashi sat back to remove the rest of his clothing when he saw that Naruto was fully erect again.

Faintly hearing the ruffling of clothes Naruto looked up at Kakashi. The older man had taken off his hakama and threw it off somewhere to the side. Naruto fixated his gaze on the rest of Kakashi's body as moonlight hit his skin, making it glisten from the sweat on him. He was beautiful. His body was so well sculpted and Naruto immediately felt self-conscious about his own, premature body.

As his eyes traveled lowered he came to a stop at Kakashi's crotch. His breath hitched and eyes widened. Kakashi was _big_. He started to slightly panic as he stared at the man's weeping cock. Kakashi's fingers were one thing, but his cock was probably ten times the size of them! There was no way it would fit.

Kakashi grinned smugly as he saw his student gap at his fairly large member. He hovered himself over the frightened blonde and positioned himself at Naruto's puckered entrance. His tip nudged gently against Naruto's small hole and the blonde sucked in a breath sharply and tried to push himself away, but Kakashi would have none of that. He grabbed the boy's hips and held him firmly in place. He stared down at Naruto and could see the fear in his eyes. It made him loosen his grip slightly.

"Naruto."

The blonde looked up at Kakashi in distress but calmed down slightly when he saw the man smile. He'd never seen him smile before and he had to say that it lit up his whole face and made him look incredibly stunning.

"You need to relax. I can't promise that it won't hurt, but the more you relax, the less it will."

Naruto took a deep breath and released it, then nodded his head. Kakashi started to push in and a burning pain came with it. He clenched his teeth and tried to keep his muscles relaxed, knowing Kakashi wasn't going to stop till he was all the way in. After a few agonizing minutes, Kakashi finally stopped, the base of his cock pressing up against the blonde's soft pubic hair. He remained still as his student panted in pain beneath him. He trembled from the pleasure and searing heat and tightness that surrounded his cock. He so desperately wanted to move and to pound into his young student, but restrained himself. He cared about Naruto in a special way and didn't want to hurt him.

To try and distract the poor kid from the pain, Kakashi fisted the blonde's erection and pumped it. Slowly, the pain ebbed away and small sparks of pleasure started to filter into the blonde's system. Without warning, Kakashi pulled out and slammed back in, causing a scream to rip from the boy's mouth.

So wrapped up in ecstasy as Kakashi continued to thrust in and out of the blonde, he almost didn't hear how Naruto's shouts turned from screams of pain to choked gasps of pleasure.

Naruto thrashed his head back and forth as Kakashi's cock continuously pounded in and out of him, hitting his prostate dead on. He yanked and tugged harshly at the bondage that trapped his hands together and let wanton cries escape from his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over from the pain mixed pleasure that came with every thrust from the man above him.

Kakashi's eyes were trained on every part of Naruto. From his face contorting with pain and pleasure, to the taut muscles having a spasm under tan skin, to his entire body that writhed under him. His nails dug into the soft flesh of Naruto's hips as he gripped the boy harder and lifted him up slightly to thrust in at a different angle. Naruto wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist to anchor himself somehow and the action made Kakashi release a guttural moan.

When Naruto wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist, he had allowed better access for Kakashi and his cock buried even deeper into the blonde. It almost felt like Naruto's ass was swallowing his member and each time he pulled out, the boy's muscles would clench and try to suck him back in. He was in utter rapture and lost himself in the beautiful blonde beneath him.

He lowered his head and bit down on the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder and sucked at it viciously. Another cry of pleasure ripped from the blonde's throat and blended in with Kakashi's grunts and pants.

With every thrust, Naruto felt the pressure in his lower regions build up higher and higher. He felt so hot and a bit delirious from the overwhelming sweet sensations that rocked through his body. Just as the pressure became too much to bear, Naruto's vision went white and his body shook violently as he came once again. A loud breathy sigh tumbled out from his lips as the last streams of cum coated his and his master's stomachs.

When Naruto came, his inner walls clenched down tightly onto Kakashi's cock, but he kept going for a few more thrusts till he finally released himself inside the blonde. He almost collapsed on top of the small boy but caught himself. He leaned on his upper arms and gazed down into the cerulean eyes of his beautiful apprentice. He continued to thrust shallowly, milking out every last drop of seed until there was none left. He rested most of his body on top of Naruto as he tried to catch his breath, all the while staring at Naruto who stared right back up at him.

As Naruto stared up into his sensei's dark, and red eyes, he noticed a new emotion seep into them. He didn't recognize it but the look was so gentle and tender that it made his heart skip a beat.

Without taking his eyes of his student, Kakashi reached above Naruto's head and untied his wrists from their restraints. Naruto's arms fell limply to the ground as he continued to gaze up at Kakashi.

So drawn in by Naruto's bright blue eyes that shined beautiful from the moonlight, Kakashi almost wasn't aware of how he leaned his head down. His eyes drifted down to Naruto's mouth. A small pink tongue darted out to moisten the plump lips and before it retreated back in, Kakashi swooped down and grabbed it with his teeth.

Naruto gasped and quickly yanked his tongue out of Kakashi's teeth and shut his mouth. He felt a smile form on his master's lips as the man kissed him gently. Tenderly, Kakashi took Naruto's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. His tongue came out to softly coax Naruto into opening his mouth and with a very subtle mewl, Naruto did. Quickly, Kakashi dove in and moaned. He could taste sweet wild berries in his students mouth, and he remembered that Naruto had eaten some earlier that day when they took a short break.

A small shy tongue brushed up against Kakashi's and instantly he pushed it back and forth, making them both sway together in a slow dance. Then his tongue explored every inch of Naruto's mouth as the blonde softly moaned. Once again, Kakashi could feel his cock coming to life, which was still buried inside the blonde. Before he could loose himself again, Kakashi pulled away.

Naruto gasped for breath, forgetting to breathe through his nose while Kakashi kissed him. He had never been kissed before, and although it was such a new experience to him, he loved it. A warm, light, and almost ticklish feeling blossomed inside of Naruto's chest and stomach. This feeling fluttered around inside him when he looked up at Kakashi and noticed the man staring back at him. He sheepishly smiled up at him, but it swiftly changed into a gasp and breathy sigh as Kakashi finally pulled out of him. Now that Kakashi had withdrew from him, he felt utterly empty. He missed the sensation of being completely filled, and he yearned for it again.

Kakashi moved off to the side, and laid down next to Naruto. As he got comfortable he spoke, "What we just did is a big part to the Brotherhood contract. From now on you can never lay with another man as long as I'm alive. Until you become of age, you're mine and mine alone."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat again. He didn't mind this at all. The thought of being with another man somehow disgusted him, he only wanted to be with Kakashi. "I'm glad. I only want to be by your side."

Kakashi smiled down at the blonde. His words made the man feel happy. Just as he was about to shift into a more comfortable position Naruto spoke again.

"By the way, I thought that you were suppose to punish me."

Kakashi chuckled. "That was your punishment."

Naruto looked at him in confusion and blushed cutely. "But…but that felt so…so amazing! You said that when you were done with me I wouldn't be able to stand or walk!"

Kakashi smirked. "Try to sit up then."

Naruto flexed his arms a bit since they had fallen asleep while they were tied together, but once he got feeling back into it, he pushed himself into a sitting position and immediately fell back down. When he had sat up, a sharp pain shot up through his tail bone and spine and it almost made him cry out. He laid back down and could now feel his ass and back side throbbing in agony. So this was the aftermath of mind blowing sex? Pain? Naruto groaned. He certainly received his punishment, no matter how incredible it had felt.

Kakashi chuckled again at the blonde's misery as he pulled the wool blanket over their naked bodies. He wrapped his arm around the boy's small and narrow waist and pulled him up against his chest. He sighed contently as he buried his nose into Naruto's soft hair and began to drift off to sleep. Naruto too, got comfortable and snuggled up against his sensei. After a few minutes, he fell into a deep, blissful slumber.

As Naruto slept, Kakashi tightened his hold around him. Since the day he met the boy he slowly found himself becoming more and more attracted to him. He had intended to wait a while longer before he made his move on the child, but everything still worked out in his favor. He smiled against the boy's head. Having the blonde as his lover was heaven, and he couldn't wait until Naruto did grow older and become a powerful samurai.

If Naruto was beautiful now, who knew how gorgeous he would be when he was an adult. And with Kakashi as his teacher, he was going to make sure Naruto became the best warrior throughout the land. The boy held a special place in his heart, and even when Naruto reaches adulthood and was free to take on other lovers, Kakashi wouldn't let him. Naruto was his and his alone, and he was never letting go of him.

~End~

**o/o well, that was pretty hard and embarrassing to write. My very first lemon and I had thought it'd be easy since I read so much of this crap on XD But nooo, that was actually pretty difficult! X.x Not as difficult as writing a fight or battle scene but still hard nonetheless. **

**Anyway, I think part of the reason I decided to write this fanfic was to practice writing a lemon. I hope it came out alright ._. I want the lemon in **_**C.O.C **_**to be amazing! **

**The other reason why I did this was because while I was searching for this 'so called' article of Masashi Kishimoto stating that he actually liked SasuNaru (I'm a hard core SasuNaru fan btw, and I **_**still**_** haven't found this damn article yet!) I stumbled upon this website that discussed homosexuality in ancient Japan. **

**It mentioned that when samurai took young boys as an apprentice, they would usually take the boy as a lover if the boy permitted it. When they entered this bond, (aka brotherhood contract) the man became the 'nenja' (one who penetrates) and the boy became the 'wakashu' (one who submits). The young boy had to accept the man's attentions with love, loyalty, and affection. When the wakashu became an adult, sex would end between the two men, but the bond was expected to turn into a lifelong friendship. The younger male could then take on his own wakashus or sleep with women if he chose to. **

**When I read about this it just screamed KakaNaru at me and I just had to write it XD They were just the perfect roles for Kakashi and Naruto to play out! **

**Well, I guess I can say that I left this fanfic open for continuation. I can touch up on and exploit a lot of stuff in here if I wanted. For now however, it's going to remain this way, completed. I may or may not come back to this. You'll just have to wait and see once **_**Come on Closer**_** is finished. ;D **

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I certainly had fun writing it ^-^ Please leave a review and tell me what you think and how I can improve on it =D **

**Unfamiliar words: **

_**Fundoshi- **_**underwear or undergarments.**

_**Bokken- **_**wooden sword **

_**Shishou- **_**master **

_**Nenja- **_**the active, desiring, penetrative partner. **

_**Wakashu- **_**only young boys, who are sexually receptive and did it out of love, not desire. **


End file.
